


Panic

by Cobblepotcrazed



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Comfort, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Nightmares, Nygmobblepot, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobblepotcrazed/pseuds/Cobblepotcrazed
Summary: Ed has a nightmare and wakes up crying. He accidently wakes up the sleeping Oswald next to him and allows the older man to help calm him down.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic on here and I already apologize for how bad and short this is. I also apologize for all the grammar errors I know are in this. (Even though I've reread it three times)  
> I plan to write more hopefully because I have a lot of cute Ideas.

"You're a coward!" Edward heard a loud voice scream. He felt like he was trapped. He couldn't move and the deafening voice only moved closer to him.  
"Look at you! You're a mess! I told you you wouldn't make it! I told you you were nothing! Yet, you didn't listen to me did you, Edward?" Ed's eyes searched the dark room for the source of the voice even though he knew perfectly well who it was.  
"You're nothing! You are nothing but an annoyance! You are a burden to everyone around you, can you see?" Edward didn't reply. He only sat in the cold, dark room wishing for the voice to stop.  
"Are you listening to me?" the voice screamed. He felt a strong, forceful slap again his face and with that he woke up in a cold sweat. His heart beating intensely and tears were streaming down his face unwillingly. His eyes began to focus around him and he realized he was in his bedroom. When he looked to his side he saw Oswald sleeping peacefully. His nerves automatically calmed down but he was still on the verge of a panic attack. Ed pulled his knees to his chest and began to take multiple deep breathes. His attempts of calming himself were useless, he was too shaken.  
The man laying beside him began to stur opening his lovely, blue eyes to see his partner crying immensely, hugging his knees while rocking back a forth. The smaller man immediately pulled himself into a sitting position and began to panic. He hated seeing Ed like this. Ed lifted his head to look at Oswald and began to cry even harder.  
As he wrapped his arms around Ed, Oswald began to speak to him soothingly.  
"Shhh- Don't panic, dear," He whispered, " I'm here, I'm here."  
"I-I didn't mean to wake you," Ed sniffed, "It's just a bad dream."  
"Don't be sorry, please." Oswald knew how much Ed hated being upset but he also knew Ed calms down faster when there is someone with him. Someone he can talk to.  
Ed quickly wrapped his arms around Oswald's neck in return and nuzzled his head into the older man's shoulder. They sat like that for a moment before Oswald moved so Ed would be sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around Oswald's small waist. Ed's breathing was shaky as Oswald slowly rubbed small circles on his back.  
Ed having someone to hold and to cry to wasn't something he was used to. Ed usually kept his emotions to himself but with Oswald it was different. He felt comfortable and most importantly safe.  
After a few minutes of letting Ed cry Oswald asked, "Are you feeling better, now?"  
Ed sleepily nodded his head.  
"Do you want to talk about it? I could make some tea to help calm you down."  
"No no no, I'm fine. I don't need any tea. Thank you."  
"Okay, well, do you feel comfortable talking about your dream? I understand if you don't, love."  
Ed looked up at Oswald adoringly and planted a soft and tearful kiss onto his lover's lips. He settled back down, laying his head on Oswald's chest to hear his heartbeat.  
"It was nothing really," He let out a shaky sign. He was still on the verge of tears. "It was my dad. H-he was screaming at me. I felt like I was being smothered by every word he was saying. He wouldn't stop telling me how much I've failed him. I-I'm sorry, Oswald. I don-don't mean to be so emotional."  
"Edward," He paused. Even though Ed didn't describe his dream in detail, he knew how much Ed hated his dad and only understood half of the pain he was put through because of him. "Don't apologize for a damn thing. I'm here. I will always be here. You didn't deserve a single thing your father put you through and I know you might think you did but, trust me you didn't. He's not here. He can't hurt you anymore."  
"I know he's not here. I know he can't hurt me anymore but I'm still scared, Oswald. I'm scared." Ed's tears flowed heavily as he began to hyperventilate.  
"Shh- Ed, I know. Sweetheart, It's okay. I promise. You can trust me. I mean it when I say I won't let anyone touch you. I will cut their arms off before they even reach ten feet in front of you."  
Ed let out a weak giggle at Oswald's threat. "Thank you," he meant to sound more confident but his thanks was only a soft whisper into the other man's chest. Tears still streaked his face. He brought one of his arms that was wrapped around Oswald's neck to his face to rub his swollen eyes. He, again, tried to steady his breath by breathing in slowly through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. Soon enough his panic had calmed down and so did his breathing.  
"I know, Eddie, this has to be hard. I'm sorry you have to live like this. You deserve so much more." Oswald's voice seemed to be unsteady, as if he was about to cry. Ed didn't reply with words he only hugged him tighter and brought his lips to Oswald's. The kiss was slow and passionate. Oswald slowly trailed this hands from Ed's back to his head were he softly tugged at the younger man's hair. Ed let out a small gasp and cupped Oswald's face with his heads. Once they pulled away to catch their breath, they rested their foreheads together. Ed's dark eyes staring back into Oswald's icy, blue ones.  
"You are truly amazing," Ed whispered as he pulled the other man into another kiss. This one was quick. Ed pulled away and slowly lifted himself off Oswald's lap so he could lay back down on his side of the bed. They moved themselves back under the covers and Oswald pulled Ed into his chest holding him tight to his body.  
"I love you, Ed. I hope you know that."  
"I love you too, Oswald." Ed felt as if while he was in Oswald's arms no one could hurt him. No one could touch him. He felt safe.  
"You're going to be okay," Oswald whispered into Ed's ear, "Nothing can hurt you here." He kissed Ed's cheek and pulled him impossible closer to his chest.  
Ed signed deeply, nuzzling his head deeper into Oswalds shoulder and slowly closed his eyes. He drifted back to sleep while Oswald softly hummed and slowly rubbed his back.  
"Sweet dreams," Oswald mumbled. He slowly fell asleep knowing his partner was safe and fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind leaving a comment that would be highly appreciated. Any tips on how to make my writing better can help. Thanks for reading!


End file.
